


When you less expect

by valesweetdreams



Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [4]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cheating, Fluff, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Heartbreak, M/M, Rosquez - Freeform, my own 1k writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Marc never thought that his heart would be healed by no one less than Valentino Rossi himself.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa, Marc Marquez/Dani Pedrosa (past), Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Series: My own MotoGP 1k writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When you less expect

Marc never thought that his heart would be healed by the person who never talked good things about him out there. Well, at least in the last years. At first he thought he had a good relationship with Valentino, they used to play a lot, make jokes, he even went to race with him in the Ranch! But all of this is past and after everything that happened in Sepang and, later, in Argentina, all the thoughts of having that friendship back were crushed. 

He was already over it, really, he respects Valentino and all, but his life is different now. At least it was.

When he was younger he fell in love with his teammate, and found the courage to tell him. They’ve been in a secret relationship since. Some things changed when Dani retired, they weren’t together all the time anymore and all their excuses of doing things together because of the team were no longer an option, and they had to adapt.

And Marc thought they were doing fine, that the distance between them was just because Dani was in KTM now and Marc remained in Honda, that because they have different jobs and not because their relationship was falling apart. They’ve been so good, partners in everything, they got along very well and never fought, he thought they had the perfect relationship, that they would stay together forever, you don’t throw away five years like this.

But it turns out you do. And you throw away your long term relationship by having an affair with your rival. Marc was angry at first, and he wanted to kill both of them. So Dani doesn’t have the time to be with him because of the different teams, but the rider on the other side of the garage can? It was even worse that Jorge was now his teammate. He literally took Dani’s position in the team, and now he is taking Marc’s position in Dani’s life.

But then the angry turned into sadness. So he was not enough. Maybe because he is young? Or Dani just got tired of him? Did he not give him enough attention and thought he was doing it right? Of course he didn’t let him explain, he doesn’t want to look at his face outside the paddock ever again. He managed to keep the teammate's relationship with Jorge in a civil way, but internally cursed him and killed him in his mind every time he saw him.

His feelings towards his past relationship changed one night, six months after he found out about Dani and Jorge. He was out with his team and brother, celebrating another victory in a bar when he found Valentino there, alone, definitely not celebrating. Marc knew that his race had been bad, despite them not talking he feels for the Italian, he wished he had a better bike and better luck.

With the alcohol in their system, both of them finally had a conversation. The first in years. Marc told him everything about he and Dani, Dani and Jorge and about how sad he is, despite winning everything, because the happiness on track doesn’t hide what he feels outside of his job. Vale told him everything about his relationship with Francesca, about how much he likes her, but not in the way he was supposed to, but he loves having her as his friend, and also about the shit season.

The night ended up with the two of them in bed. Together. Having sex.

They did it for some weeks, just to relax, Marc thought. After all, he needed to let go of his past, and nothing better than another man, right? But he wasn’t expecting what came next.

They were laying in bed after another round, still naked and feeling each other’s body heat, when Valentino spoke up. For the first time. Neither of them had dared to open their mouths to do other things than a blowjob.

“You make me feel better, Marc,”

And this was everything Marc needed. He doesn’t know why he didn’t start crying right there, but he managed to say the same words. “You make me feel better, too, Vale,”

They didn’t need anything else. It turned out that again Marc was sneaking out of his motorhome, inventing meetings and asking his brother to cover him up, this time to go to the Yamaha side of the paddock, or catch a plane and go to Italy, or try hiding Vale inside his house in Cervera.

“But you know we need to keep doing the same things, don’t you?” Vale says one day, when they are cooking together.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I can’t start saying that I love you to the press,” he shrugs, but Marc got it.

“Say what? That you love me? Vale?” Marc drops the knife on the table, not caring about food at all, because Valentino Rossi just said that he loves him. “Really? Are you serious?”

Vale nods, smiling.

“Oh my god, I love you too, Vale,” he jumps on the other man. “Of course, we won’t say a thing to the others, we are together, that’s all that matters,” and he kisses him. In this moment he realized he was not hurting anymore, that love has finally healed him.

Now he can focus on this new relationship, on their domestic moments and their conversation about everything - never bikes, they never talk about bikes. And everyday he looks at those blue eyes he thinks about how it was possible, for a man he knows for years, that never looked at him like this, not even when they were friends, to be the person that would bring him back to this world. 

In the end he needs to thank Dani, because if it wasn’t for him, he wouldn’t have met the love of his life. He guesses that everything happens for a reason, he had to get hurt, but now he is happy that he did.


End file.
